Hansha
by SapphireSpade
Summary: "Mirror, mirror on the wall... who is your friend of them all?""Who are you?""I am nothing but a reflection of yourself..." Warning! Contains a few spoilers for IE GO Chrono Stone: Idol Revolution.


**Spring: Sorry for not updating. You know school can be a drag and try to get inspiration of my stories. But the good news is, I'm on a Winter break! I was going to make a Christmas one-shot, but I have no spark of an idea. So I made this instead! **

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Only 10 minutes left until the match of Garu and El Dorado Team 3. Fei have no regrets on facing his friends from Raimon. He's a Second Stage Child, just like Saru and everyone else from Feida. They will get their revenge from those who treats them as monsters.<p>

Just as Fei is about to leave, he heard something from behind saying,

"Mirror, mirror on the wall... who's the biggest fool of them all?"

Fei turned around to see who just said that, but no one was there. Was he imagining things? The voice was sounded familiar, but with a slight of feminine. Its probably one of his female teammates, asking him if he's ready or maybe trying to prank him.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall... who can you trust of them all?"

There it is again. Only this time, Fei called out, "Who's there?"

Silence fills in the room. What's with the 'Mirror Mirror" thing? This isn't Snow White. Then, Fei approach to the mirror that is standing there. He look at his own reflection, seeing his cold eyes that are used to be warm and happy when his memories was erased. But everything is change now that his memories are back from Saru.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall... what is your desire of them all?" the same voice that Fei had heard, only this time the voice belongs to Fei's reflection. Fei's eyes widened when he saw his own reflection is speaking to him. Is this some kind of trick?

"Who are you?" Fei asked.

"I am nothing but a reflection of yourself..." the reflection of Fei closed its eyes, "Fei Rune..."

Fei didn't say anything after his reflection called out his name. He just glare at the mirror. He just wish that everything was a joke, an illusion, or even a dream. But all he can see in his reflection is a pair of his own sad eyes.

"Mirror mirror on the wall... who is your friend of them all?"

Then, his reflection faded way, replacing with another boy with brown hair styled in whirls of wind and a pair of metallic blue eyes. Fei knew that person. That boy is Matsukaze Tenma, Raimon's captain and... his friend.

"Tenma is not my friend anymore. And so is everyone in Raimon." Fei told to the reflection of Tenma, "I betray him and everyone else."

"But that doesn't mean that they hate you." the reflection pointed out, "They believe that you will come back to them."

Fei didn't say anything, so the reflection continued.

"Everyone in Raimon loves you. Just the way you are. Not everyone treats a Second Stage Child as a monster. Even if their different from other people, there are others who still care for them."

"No they won't!" Fei slam his fist at the mirror in anger. How dare that mirror told him they are others who still care about the Second Stage Children. Just what is it anyways?

"You don't know about being a Second Stage Child. You don't know about our pain. You don't know anything about us. You don't know anything about me!"

Fei unleashed his powers, shatter the mirror into pieces and fall into the ground like little falling stars. I know its 7 years of bad luck just by breaking a mirror, but Fei didn't care. He just want to get rid of all these nonsense.

Then, a pair of arms wrapped around Fei in a tight embrace. He try to break free, but it only make the embrace tighter. Fei feel something leaning towards to his ear and whisper,

"You're right. I don't know about your pain and everyone else from Feida, but I do know you."

Fei can hear the person crying and tears dropped onto his shoulder.

"We were so close back then. You may not know it, but we did met when we were little. Your like an older brother to me. I don't care if your a Second Stage Child. I love you, no matter what."

The embrace began to lose and Fei turned around to see a girl with shoulder-length amethyst purple hair with a few locks of hair braided and clipped on a purple star hair clip and emerald green eyes. Fei felt like he seen her before.

But before Fei can reply, the girl just smile and said,

"Even if you don't remember me..." and a bright light appeared around her, blinding Fei. The greenette could have sworn he saw her somewhere, but where? Flashbacks of the girl began appearing in Fei's head along with the other Second Stage Children with the girl and Saru as well. The last flashback revealed a younger Fei talking to a younger purple-haired girl... in the mirror?

"Wait!" Fei called out but he started to lose his consciousness. He collapse to the ground and felt his eyelids started to feel heavy. Before Fei could black out, he murmured a few words.

"Who... are... you...?"

**~Somewhere else~**

The same girl that talk to Fei was in her bedroom, playing the piano. She hoped her feelings had reached him, but she knew it didn't. At least she can see him again, one last time.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" her mother asked as she open the door and see her daughter playing the piano.

"I know you missed him so much, but-"

"I understand, Okaa-sama." the girl said while closing her eyes, "Me and him are in 2 different worlds..."

* * *

><p><strong>Spring: Sorry if it's too short in your opinion. This one-shot takes before Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Idol Revolution (I probably need to change the title) and during Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone in Ragnarok Tournament.<strong>

**And speaking of which, I change my mind about the whole idol Mixi Max thing. It doesn't have to be an idol, as long its from a different anime other than the IE series.**

**One major events appeared in this one-shot: Another OC of mine made a cameo appearance.**

**So there you have it! I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! Cookies for everyone! *gives you all gingerbread cookies***

**Review and no flames please!**

**Bye~!**


End file.
